inuyasha's game
by HackerBoy33
Summary: this is my first fanfic(summary)Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagomes bedroom,lemon ya u get the idea please R&R oneshot im wrighting a new story called "le Lemon" u might get the name if u think hard enuf;)


I don't own inuyasha or any of the gang

(Kagome and Inuyasha are boyfriend and girlfriend)

It was Wednesday, and that meant gym day. Kagome was waiting to climb the rock wall. Inuyasha was clear across the gym just sitting there doing nothing at all. As Kagome climbed about half way up the rock wall, her hand slipped. She twisted her ankle and screamed as she fell towards the gym floor. Inuyasha's ears perked up as Kagome screamed. Inuyasha quickly darted across the gym floor jumped, caught her in mid-air landed softly and quickly took her to the nurse. The nurse asked Inuyasha to hold an ice pack on Kagome's leg while she went to call Kagome's parents. When the nurse left the room, Inuyasha slowly stood up and looked her straight in the eyes. He quickly slipped his hand up her skirt making her gasp. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and they both closed their eyes. Right before their lips meet for a kiss the nurse came back in. Inuyasha quickly knelt down and put the ice pack back on her leg. The nurse announced Kagome's parents would be there shortly to pick her up. "_Inuyasha you may return to class now._" As Inuyasha left Kagome could hear him growl at the nurse, she blushed.

Later that night

"12:03am"read Kagome's clock as she looked up from her homework. She just couldn't keep her mind off what happened earlier, how her and inuyasha almost kissed. She even got this crazy idea that he would jump up to her open window.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood at the edge of the Hegarashe's shrine. Inuyasha knew that Kagome's bedroom was the only one on the second floor and he could see that her parents were watching a movie down stairs he quickly darted across the yard and easily jumped up to Kagome's open window. Kagome looked up in shock to see Inuyasha grinning ear to ear. "What are you doing here?" He hopped from the window to her bed room floor still grinning, Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and looked deeply into each others eyes. He leaned forward and there lips meet. Kagome could feel his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes. He sat Kagome and him down on her bed.

He picked her up softly and gently pushed into her. Kagome threw back her head and gasped. Inuyasha almost dropped her, the pleasure was so wonderful. He laid her back down, still inside her and thrust into her firmly. She moaned again as Inuyasha thrust into her faster and faster each time. He kept this up for a good thirty minutes, listening to her soft cries and trying to keep himself from just going crazy. Suddenly

Kagome flipped them over so that she was on top. She grinned wickedly at him as little beads of sweat shined on her forehead. She pushed harder and deeper onto him. She went up and down on him faster as he moaned and cried out her name. She kept going until he gently pushed her off of him and grabbed her waist.

Kagome was sweating more now as she watched Inuyasha get behind her, wondering what he was up to. Inuyash's forehead was forming more sweat as he stood up behind her. kagome got an idea of what he was going to do so she quickly put her face into his pillow. Inuyasha quickly inserted into her ass and found it even more tight than her pussy. He gasped, but then tried to contain himself as he grabbed on her hips and pushed into her harder and faster. Kagome bit down on his pillow as he continued, letting out muffled cries of pleasure.

Inuyasha continued pushed into her each time. After a while inuyasha switched and was thrusting into her pussy again. Kagome finally threw back her head and shouted inuyasha's name as she reached her climax. She cummed inside of him and Inuyasha could feel himself loosing it. Finally, he too climaxed and stopped. He slipped out of her and pressed her head softly to his chest. He gently caressed her head, listening to her uneven breathing getting calm. She feel a sleep in his arms he lay her down and covered her in her blanket. He sat and watched over her while she slept soundly.


End file.
